This invention relates to high temperature adhesives.
In many applications adhesives are required which can withstand high continuous operating temperatures, e.g. 300.degree.-1000.degree.C. There are very few polymeric adhesive materials which can withstand operating temperatures of over 250.degree.C without degradation, and although some silicone materials are capable of operation at up to 350.degree.C, above this temperature, organic adhesives are insufficient. Inorganic adhesives may be used at higher temperatures, but often a lack of adhesion and a brittleness or loss of adhesive strength develops in time.